The Lost Child
by KiRisH KiRisH
Summary: COMPLETE- Hitsugaya and Hinamori both found a one-year old baby only to become its temporary parents. MY FIRST FANFIC. pls review!
1. Chapter 1

**THE LOST CHILD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo does.**

**Chapter 1**

Toushiro and Momo met up at the western Seireitei gates to start their mission together. They were ordered to investigate the reported hollow sightings in western Rukongai and as well as eliminate those hollows in the area.

"Shiro-chan! What took you so long? I've been waiting here for almost an hour!" Momo complained as she pouted her lips.

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho and it's Matsumoto's fault for ditching paperwork again," Toushiro replied, then turning to walk. "Let's go."

"Ah, hai! Wait for me Shiro-chan!"

"I said it's Hitsugaya-taicho!"

Momo just smiled as they continue to walk. She was quite happy that she was going to this mission with her Shiro-chan. Well, Toushiro felt happy too but he won't admit it.

"Snap, Tobiume!" Momo shouted as she threw fireballs to the attacking hollow.

"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyourinmaru!" yelled Toushiro, summoning an ice dragon and freezing all the remaining hollows and breaking like glass before turning into dust.

They both flash stepped towards each other after sheathing their own swords.

"I think that's all of them," Toushiro said as he checked on Momo for any bruise or injuries.

"Yeh, I guess," Momo answered. "We should go back now, hitsugaya-kun." They both headed back towards the town but suddenly Momo halted.

"Momo? Is something wrong?"Toushiro asked as he saw Momo look back to where they came from.

"I.. I think I heard something back there," Momo turned and ran back to the forest. "I'll go check it. Wait there, Hitsugaya-kun!"

"Oi, Momo! Wait up!" Toushiro followed hr. When the two made it to the big tree in the center of the forest that's when Toushiro heard a sound of a baby crying. "Momo—"

"Shiro-chan! Look over here!" Momo picked up a baby girl from behind the tree. "Aww, she's so cute! Ne, I wonder how you got in here, she's crying."

Toushiro went over and looked at the baby. Oddly enough, the baby has black hair with white streaks at the end, teal eyes and cute face. '_It looks like.. Momo and me._ ' He thought but then blushed with the idea that the baby looks like it was THEIR child.

"Ne, little one, don't cry. Momo and Shiro-chan are here, we'll protect you!" She kissed the baby's forehead and it stopped crying. Momo giggled, "aww, you're such a good girl."

"Maybe her parents had left her here accidentally when the hollows stated its attack. We should find them," Toushiro suggested, looking at the baby.

"Hn, you're right. Butwe should first report this t Yamamoto-soutaicho. He'll know what to do," with that the two shinigamis flash stepped back to Seireitei.

They reported the events to the captain commander once they made it to the first division, including the baby they found. "hmm.. That would be problem, Hitsugaya-taicho. We didn't receive any reports about a missing baby."

"Then maybe her parents didn't report about their lost child, they're probably looking for her for quite sometime now." Toushiro said.

"Very well if that's the case then we should spread the word about the baby found in the forest. As for now we need somebody to take care of her for a while."

_CHAPTER END_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: yay! At last I finished the first chapter of my very first fanfic. I'm so sorry it's kinda short. Well but I hoped you like it. Maybe I'll post the second chapter after a week or two. PLS REVIEW! Thanks a lot!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After the short meeting with Yamamoto, Momo and Toushiro both went to the tenth division office to discuss what they would do considering the captain commander assigned them both as the child's temporary parents. They were kinda shy and annoyed with this whole thing, especially with the stares and whispers shinigamis do as they pass by together with a baby that almost looks like them. This maybe a big trouble..

"Okay, Hitsugaya-kun, what should we do now? I don't have ANY idea how to baby sit a child." Momo asked the white-haired captain.

"I know and I don't have any either," Toushiro paused to think for a moment. "I think first, we have to give her a name so that we'll have something to call her."

"Yeah, that's right Shiro-chan! Okay, we'll name her baby Ruu!" Momo stated.

"Ruu? How the heck did you come up with that name?" Toushiro inquired, surprised that she already had a name for the baby.

"Nothing, I just thought it." Momo then turned to the baby in her arms. "Anyway, from now on your name will be Ruu. Ne, do you like it, Ruu?" Momo asked the baby. Ruu opened her teal eyes, and just giggled, making Momo giggle too. Toushiro just smiled and sat on the couch with them.

Baby Ruu smiled at the couple in front of her. "Shiro-chan! Ruu's smiling!" Momo squeled. Ruu held up her tiny hands and gripped Momo and Toushiro's fingers. They both looked at each other and smiled. Then Toushiro unconsciously wrapped his free arm around Momo"s waist, while Momo just rested her head on his shoulder. They both watched Ruu play with their fingers.

"Mama! Papa!"

The two unexpectedly jumped from their position as they heard what Ruu just said.

"Did she just-? " Momo left her question unfinished.

"She just called us her Mama and Papa." Toushiro answered, eyes wide.

"Oh no, she thinks we're her—" Momo gulped, "her parents.."

"Mama! Papa!"

Just then Rangiku came bursting through the door.

"Taicho! I was just—oh!" She gasped at what she saw. "Taicho! Momo! Is that a baby!"

"Uh, yeah. Her name's Ruu, and she's.." Momo tried to explain, but was interrupted by Rangiku's yell.

"I can't believe it! How did you two managed to hide the fact that you had a child already? I didn't even noticed you pregnant, Hinamori! She's really cute!" Rangiku said, coming over to the baby. By this time both Momo and Toushiro were blushing like mad.

"Matsumoto! Will you stop that crap! Don't start making issues!" Toushiro shouted.

"Rangiku-san, it's not what it looks like.." Momo tried again, "You see, Ruu wasn't our child. We found her at the forest during our mission."

"Oh is that so? So this is the child Yamamoto-soutaicho was talking about," Rangiku said, relieving the two. "But Momo-chan, why does she looks like you and taicho? She's got your hair and face, and the white streaks in her hair as well as her eyes is from taicho!"

"Matsumoto, I'll say it one more time. The baby isn't ours! And we don't have any idea why she looks like us!" Toushiro said, annoyed by Rangiku's nosiness.

Rangiku was about to believe them, but Ruu suddenly called, "Mama! Papa!" Then she giggled.

"Ruu!" The two childhood friends blushed from embarrassment when Ruu called them her Mama and Papa right in front of the gossip-loving woman.

"Aha! I thought so! She's YOUR child!" Rangiku couldn't help but laugh because of the flushed face of the cute couple in front of her.

"MATSUMOTO!" Now Toushiro knew that he must give Rangiku a lot of paperwork tomorrow.

Rangiku continued laughing, even clutching her stomach for support. "See you later Taicho! Momo! And to you too, Ruu!"

_CHAPTER END_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Phew! This is the second chapter so far. Hope you like it! Anyways, thanks for the reviews guys! I'll update again soon. Review this chapter again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Mou, Shiro-chan! She won't stop crying!"

Toushiro was in Momo's private room, and they were both making Ruu stop crying. It was the second day babysitting the one-year old baby, and the both of them were completely tired and frustrated. Dealing with a baby is much more difficult than dealing with a band of hollows!

"I don't know Momo. Maybe she's hungry again?" Toushiro suggested.

"But she just had her lunch!" Momo cried desperately. Toushiro took Ruu from her arms and motioned for her to sit the couch.

"Momo, there's no need to panic, okay? We'll figure out why she's crying and solve it. It'll be alright." Toushiro reassured her, putting the crying baby on Momo's bed.

"But I'm so tired Hitsugaya-kun! She's been crying like that since this morning!"

"Maybe it's her diapers, Momo. Did you change them yet?" Toushiro asked. Momo suddenly gasped.

"OH YEAH! I haven't thought of it," she then rushed to the closet and grabbed some baby's diapers. "Here, Shiro-chan!"

Toushiro just looked at the diapers, then at Momo. "What?" he asked, feeling what's coming next.

Momo scratched the back of her head. "Well, I don't know how to change baby's diapers. So.."

"So you're making me do it? I don't know how to do it too Momo! You do it!"

"Demo Shiro-chan— I can't!"

"How am I supposed to know about changing diapers? You're the one who's supposed to know that! You're the woman here!" Toushiro complained.

"I'm a woman, but not a mother!" Momo retorted, "besides, you're a genius. Geniuses know everything!"

"Being a genius doesn't mean you know everything, Momo!"

The two continued arguing, and Ruu, seeing her babysitters fight cried even harder. That made Toushiro and Momo stop their fight and rush over to her, comforting her.

"Ne Ruu, don't cry. We're not fighting! Please! We'll change your diapers." Momo said.

"Ruu, Momo and I will stop yelling. Just don't cry anymore, okay?" Toushiro comforted her.

Instantly Ruu's wailing turned into mere whimpers, she stared at her worried babysitters sadly.

"Alright Momo, let's just help each other change Ruu's diapers. It's better that way," Toushiro suggested.

"O-okay, Shiro-chan." Momo sighed as she finally agreed.

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho, by the way."

Minutes later the two shinigamis were busy changing Ruu's diapers.

Momo shrieked, "Eew, Shiro-chan, no wonder Ruu's crying! Throw it away! It stinks!"

"Yeah, I know! Don't rush me!" Toushiro ran out of the room with a disgusted look on his face. Meanwhile Momo began putting Ruu's new diaper on.

"Here, then.. This one her, and—Done!" She happily said as she finished. Toushiro came in the room and sat beside Momo on the bed. "Finished?"

"Uh huh, thanks Shiro-chan," Momo said with a smile.

"You don't have to thank me, baka. It's our responsibility to take care of Ruu, remember?" Toushiro said as he took Ruu in his arms and ran his fingers through the baby's black and white hair. Ruu smiled and giggled. Good thing she wasn't crying anymore.

"I'm totally exhausted babysitting her.. but I think its worth it. Don't you think so too, Shiro-chan?" Momo asked. Toushiro just held her hand making her blush. "Yeah, I think so too. But it's just okay for me. As long as I'm with you two."

That afternoon Rangiku was taking her afternoon sake when she decided to take a peek at the babysitting couple. She silently slid the door opened and smiled at what she saw.

"Aww, isn't it sooo cute, maybe I should—" Rangiku then grabbed a blanket and covered it at the cute 'family' sleeping together on the bed. She then walked out the room to had another drinking session with her friends.

Toushiro smiled and wrapped his arms around Ruu and Momo, "Good night, Ruu, good night Momo.."

_CHAPTER END_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, I had my third chapter finally! I was blank at first but at least I managed though. I decided including some sweet moments with Momo and Toushiro, I think it's cute that way. Anyway, pls review! And thanks for the reviews guys. See you next chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was almost a week after the 'finding-a-baby-in-the-forest' incident. However, there was no parent who claimed to own the baby girl. By this time, Momo and Toushiro are used to baby Ruu calling them Mama and Papa, as well as the other shinigamis around.

"Shiro-chan!"

Toushiro looked up from his paperwork to his childhood friend holding Ruu in her arms. "Yes, Momo? And it's Hitsugaya-taicho." he asked.

"Nah, whatever, Shiro-chan." Momo sat on the couch setting Ruu on it as well. Ruu began playing with Momo's obi sash.

"You have any problem?"

"No."

"Paperwork?"

"Nope."

"Then why are you here?"

"I was thinking if you can join me and Ruu today. We are planning to walk around Seireitei and I wanted to show her our old home too. Want do you think?" Momo asked hopefully. She gave him her best pout too, just to be sure he would say yes.

Toushiro just blushed. Of course he cannot say 'no' to Momo, much more to her cute puppy dog pout! He sighed and looked away, "Fine, I'll go."

"Yay! Thanks Shiro-chan!" Momo squeled happily.

"Nyah! Papa!" Ruu added.

After a few minutes the three started their walk around the barracks of different divisions. They first went to the 1st division. "Okay Ruu, this is the first division, Yamamoto-soutaicho is the head here. He is also in charge of the other 12 divisions." Momo explained.

"As if Ruu will understand." Toushiro said.

"At least she knows!" "okay, okay. Let's go to the next, the captain commander must be busy right now. We don't want to disturb him."

So they continued their walk to the 2nd division. Captain Soi fon saw them. "Hitsugaya-taicho, Hinamori-fukutaicho. And.." She greeted, looking at Ruu.

"Oh, her name's Ruu, Soi fon-taicho." Momo said cheerfully.

"We're taking Ruu around, if you ask," Toushiro said. Suddenly, Omaeda appeared behind Soi fon.

"Hello there little baby! Wow, what a cute little child. Coochie, oochie, baby!" Omaeda tried to make the baby laugh but Ruu ended up crying in fear of his face.

"Oh, we have to go. See you later." Toushiro dragged Momo and Ruu away from the two, especially from Omaeda.

"I think she had phobia seeing those kind of faces." Toushiro guessed when they were able to make far enough for Omaeda to hear.

Then they took off to the 3rd division barracks. Kira Izuru greeted them and let them in.

"Oh so this Ruu, your child. Matsumoto-san was right, she really looks like the two of you." Kira said as they drank their tea and Ruu drank her milk.

Toushiro and Momo choked when the tea they were drinking went the wrong way. "Matsumoto told you WHAT?" Toushiro asked between his coughs.

"Oh, I thought you knew. Matsumoto-san told almost everyone here that Ruu wasn't a missing a child, but actually your daughter."

They both blushed and looked away. "Stupid Matsumoto.." Toushiro whispered himself. _'She'll gonna regret ever saying a word to anyone.' _He thought angrily.

After finishing their drinks, they walked towards the 4th division.

"Hello Hitsugaya-taicho, Hinamori fukutaicho! And hello baby Ruu! Are Mama and Papa taking you for a walk? Oh how cute!" Isane greeted them. Momo just lowered her head in embarrassment and Toushiro shot a glare at her.

"Good morning to you, Hitsugaya-taicho and Hinamori-fukutaicho." Unohana smiled as she saw Ruu. "So this must be the lost baby. Rumors fly around that this baby belongs to you two. "

"We know that and we also know who STARTED that." Toushiro answered. Ruu just giggled.

Their next stop is in the 6th division. However, Byakuya wasn't around and so was Renji, the other members said that Byakuya was attending a meeting of the Kuchiki family and Renji left a while ago.

So they decided to continue anyway to the 7th division, they were greeted by captain Komamura.

"Nyah!" Ruu said, quickly jumping to the fluffy body of Komamura.

"Ruu! I'm sorry Komamura-taicho, maybe Ruu's just excited seeing something—" Momo apologized, looking way up to Komamura.

"Oh no, it's okay. Kids are supposed to like fluffy things." Komamura assured her.

"We're sorry for the trouble, we're just taking Ruu for some walk." Toushiro added.

15 minutes had passed and they have to go but Ruu won't let go of Komamura's soft fur, they had to persuade her hard just for her to let go, Ruu even started crying, it took several moments later before she let go.

"Mama, Papa.." Ruu whimpered.

"Ne, Ruu we'll come back again later okay? Komamura-taicho was busy for the moment." Momo told the baby.

"Yah, Ruu and we're gonna buy you some plush toy instead." Toushiro added. Then they headed towards the 8th division.

_CHAPTER END_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Chapter 4 finished! Whew! PLS REVIEW! I'm sorry if I had to cut it there, I just thought it's already long. Hehehe. Anyway, thanks for the earlier reviews. Pls review again!**

**See you in chapter 5!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

They saw Rangiku, Renji, Hisagi and Shunsui drinking sake on the couch inside the 8th division office. They quickly ran towards them.

"MATSUMOTO!" "Matsumoto-san!"

"Huh? Oh it's the two parents! Hello there, love birds, and to you too, Ruu!" Rangiku greeted them.

"Whoa! Is that the cute baby you were talking about, Matsumoto? She's very cute!" Shunsui was about to hold Ruu but Toushiro stopped his arms.

"Ruu kinda have a phobia for ugly and filthy creatures, Kyouraku-taicho." Toushiro said.

Everyone laughed, including Ruu. Shunsui just smiled.

"Don't worry; I'm not ugly, am I?" Shunsui asked Ruu, and the baby just buried herself in Momo's arms.

"I'm sorry Kyouraku-taicho, but I think Ruu thinks otherwise." Momo told him and smiled, hoping he wouldn't get angry.

Just then Nanao called her captain, "Taicho! Start doing your work! Now!"

"Whoops. Sorry, but Nanao-chan seems to be calling me, see ya later Hitsugaya-taicho, Hinamori-fukutaicho, Ruu!" Then we went to where Nanao was.

Hisagi and Renji came over. "Whoa, Hitsuagaya-taicho! I didn't know that you actually had a child, and you even made it first before us!" Hisagi said, smirking when he saw Momo and Toushiro's faces turned red.

Renji also laughed as he was inspecting Ruu, "Wow, Hitsugaya, Ruu really inherited your eyes and Momo's face! No doubt she really is your daughter!"

"Will you shut up! And it's Hitsugaya-taicho!" Toushiro yelled.

"Yay, taicho, you three looked soo cute especially when you're hanging like this together! What's it called? Oh a FAMILY DAY!" Rangiku shouted.

"Matsumoto." Toushiro warned.

"Oops! Gotta go! Bye bye!" With that Rangiku disappeared.

"MATSUMOTO! COME BACK HERE!"

Momo stopped Toushiro on time before he could go after his vice-captain. "Hitsugaya-kun, you're scaring Ruu, please let her go for this time, okay?" Momo pleaded.

Toushiro looked at Ruu who was looking at him with such cute eyes full of pity for Rangiku. She was just as cute as Momo when she pouted her lips. He sighed, "Fine. I'll let her go. Come on."

They went to the 11th division office next. They saw captain Kenpachi training with his subordinates. They immediately covered Ruu's eyes. "BWAHAHAHA! Come on STAB ME MORE! YOU SHOULDN'T BE AFRAID FIGHTING ME! BWAHAHAHAHA!" His subordinates are crying and bloody.

His laughter sent chills to the babysitters' spine so they thought that they shouldn't bother the crazy captain if they don't want to end up like his subordinates.

Just as they are walking out, Yachiru appeared.

"Hello, Hitsu-chan! Hina-chan!" She sang cheerfully. She then noticed Ruu on Toushiro's arms. "Woow! Is that your baby Hitsu-chan, Hina-chan! Can I hold her! I wanna hold her!" Toushiro looked at Momo and Momo nodded, smiling. He then set Ruu on the couch. Yachiru followed.

"How kawaii! I've never seen a baby before, and she's soooo cute! Hina-chan, can I play doll with her? I'm sure we'll gonna have fun!"

"NO!" Toushiro and Momo both yelled as they snatch Ruu. They knew that Yachiru didn't own any doll, but likes playing with REAL LIFE dolls. She probably thinking making Ruu as her own doll. They said goodbye to Yachiru and ran away.

They decided not to drop by the 12th division, as both were scared that Mayuri might have crazy ideas like conducting an experiment on Ruu. So they went to the 13th division instead.

"Oh younger Shiro-chan! Nice to see you! You too, Hinamori-chan! And—oh!" Jushiro greeted them then smiled widely as he saw Ruu. "Say, this must be Ruu, the baby you found in the forest!" He patted the baby on the head smiling as Ruu giggled, "Hn, weird. I think she looks like you two."

Both Momo and Toushiro blushed at the comment, "Don't start thinking that Ruu's our child. She may look like us, but she's not our child okay!" Toushiro shouted.

"Oh I understand, Shiro-chan! Anyways, why don't you come in for some tea? I'll also give you some candies if you want."

"Whatever." Toushiro muttered.

"Thank you, Ukitake-taicho!" Momo said happily.

Once they walked in, they heard a familiar voice call them, "Ah, Hitsugaya-taicho, Hinamori-fukutaicho! What a coincidence! And is that the cute little baby everyone's talking about." Mayuri Kurotsuchi was sitting on the couch drinking tea. Nemu was standing beside him.

Needless to say, Ruu's babysitters were horrified. SUCH BADLUCK! They watched as Mayuri stood up and walked towards them, smiling at the baby. 'Hm, she's cute alright, and I can see that she's healthy and had lots of reiatsu within her, maybe if—"

"NO!"

Jushiro came back with two cups of tea in his tray and a bag of candies. But Toushiro, Momo and Ruu were nowhere to be seen. "Where are they?"

Mayuri shrugged his shoulders and placed some documents on Jushiro's desk. "They ran away. Oh, well, I'll just leave the progress reports you requested here. Nemu and I will be on our way." With that said, they left.

_CHAPTER END_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Chapter 5 finished! This is the second part of last chapter's. Sorry for the late update. Thanks for the reviews! And please review this chapter again!**

**See you next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After their small walk around Gotei 13, Toushiro, Momo and Ruu went to Rukongai to show Ruu their old house, their old playing ground, the yards where they used to steal watermelons, and many other places Toushiro and Momo hanged out when they were younger. Ruu was really happy going around the place, so was Toushiro and Momo.

They decided to have their lunch at the sakura forest not far away. Good thing they brought a picnic basket with a blanket, loads and food and some watermelons of course. Another good thing is that they were the only persons at the park right now, free to enjoy the peace and quiet.

"Ne, ne Ruu, open your mouth and say 'ahh!'" Momo said as she held up the spoon. Ruu opened her mouth obediently as Momo fed her some baby food. Momo giggled. "Oh you're such a cute and good little baby! I wonder who her parents were." Momo wondered as looked lovingly at Ruu. Ruu just giggled, "Mama!"

Toushiro just smiled, "Who knows.."

"Nyah! Mama!" Ruu called, hugging Momo.

"It seems that Ruu really likes you a lot, Momo." Toushiro commented, smiling as Ruu then at Momo. Just then Ruu crawled towards him and gave him a spoon, as if telling him to feed her. "Papa! Papa!"

Momo laughed, "Shiro-chan! Ruu wants you to feed her the baby food!"

Toushiro grabbed the spoon and took some baby food, then he fed it at Ruu, "Open wide, Ruu." He smiled when Ruu ate the food. "Good girl."

"Nyam, nyam!" Ruu squealed.

"You really look like a father right now, Shiro-chan!" Momo said, amused by the scene.

Blushing, Toushiro looked away, a small smile formed on his lips. "Well, you really look like a mother yourself too, Momo."

"What? Of course not!"

"Yeah, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"You are!"

"Am not!"

"Oh yeah, then let's see you say 'no' to this!" Momo squealed as Toushiro grabbed her by the sides and begin tickling her mercilessly. They both stumbled on the grass laughing.

"Shiro-HAHAHA-chan! HAHAHA! Stop-HAHAHAHA-it! Please!" She pleaded.

"No I don't wanna stop yet!"

"HAHAHAHA! Please-HAHA Shiro-chan!"

"Papa! Mama!"

Toushiro and Momo both looked at Ruu who was giggling and clapping her hands happily, but something else caused their eyes to widen because of shock and fear. Or maybe something more than that.

"Ruu..?"

"Mama.? Papa.?"

Ruu was there, slowly but surely, fading and disappearing right before their eyes.

"RUU!"

_CHAPTER END_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: this is the 6****th**** chapter so far! Whew! I made it! Anyway, thanks for the earlier reviews, hope you'll be reviewing this chapter as well. I wonder what makes Ruu disappear like that. Oh well, it's up to me! Heheh. I will update as soon as possible! Thanks, thanks, thanks!**

**See you next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Ruu! No!"

Momo immediately ran to Ruu and embaced her tightly, hoping that she won't fade completely, but to no avail. Tears started to flow down Momo's cheeks.

"Ruu, what's happening? Please.. Don't leave us, Ruu.." Momo cried.

Ruu also started to cry as she saw Momo's tears fell down on her. She doesn't want to see Momo crying. "Mama.."

"No Ruu..Please.. Shiro-chan!"

Toushiro quietly walked towards the two, he was in deep thought. "Ruu.."

"Shiro-chan.. Ruu is.."

"It will be alright." With that said Toushiro wrapped his two arms around Momo and Ruu, releasing his icy reiatsu. "Momo.. "

Ruu suddenly stopped disappearing because of Toushiro's immense reiatsu flowing around her. She looked at her worried babysitters. "Mama.?."

Momo just embraced her even tighter, relieved. "Oh Ruu! Thank goodness! I'm so worried!" She cried and turned to Toushiro. "Thank you so much Shiro-chan!" With that said she kissed him on the cheeks.

"Oi! What was that all about?" Toushiro asked, his face totally red. Momo just giggled.

After that they all went back to Toushiro' s office with a sleeping Ruu in Momo's arms. Neither of them spoke about the incident as they put Ruu on the bed.

"What should we do now, Shiro-chan?" Momo asked. "Ruu might disappear like that again."

"I don't know.. Maybe we should keep an eye on her," Toushiro replied. "But I know that we should take care of Ruu until her parents show up."

Momo stroked Ruu's hair, smiling. "Yeah.." Then she looked up at Toushiro and they both smiled at each other.

Just then a hell butterfly showed up.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, Hinamori-fukutaicho, the captain commander wants to see you immediately."

"Huh? At this hour?"

"This is urgent. Ruu's parents just arrived. "

"Ruu's parents?" They both echoed.

"Yes. And they want her back."

_CHAPTER END_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sooo sorry for this late update.. and it's kinda short too. Anyway, just hang on because it's just few chapters away from the ending! Heheheh.. PLS REVIEW!**

**Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Toushiro and Momo quickly went to the first division to meet up with the captain commander and also to see Ruu's real parents. They also brought Ruu with them.

"Yamamoto-soutaicho, you requested for us?" Toushiro asked.

"Yes. It's about that baby you found in the forest, I suppose you already know that her parents are here to pick her up." Yamamoto answered.

Momo looked around the room, unfortunately no one else besides her, Toushiro, Yamamoto and Ruu were there. She asked, "Where are they?"

"I'm sorry to tell you but you can't see them. They requested not to be seen by anyone except for me, they say it may affect something important."

"What? Why?" Toushiro asked again, clearly confused.

"You can just leave the baby here, and her parents will come to get her here later." Yamamoto commanded. "You are now dismissed."

Both Toushiro and Momo didn't move an inch, they just looked at each other with complete uncertainty in their minds. It's obvious that they were expecting to meet Ruu's real parents, so that they may get contact with them and visit Ruu sometimes.

Toushiro sighed and looked at Ruu sadly.

"Ruu, shall we say goodbye for now, okey? We hope to see you later."

Ruu just looked at her babysitters sadly, she seems to know that they would be leaving her. "Papa..? Mama..?"

Momo kissed Ruu's forehead and smiled, "Ne, Ruu aren't you happy? Your parents are now here, fetching you. Don't worry, we'll visit you sometimes so that we can play again together. Right, Shiro-chan?"

Toushiro smiled too, "Yeah, Ruu, don't be sad."

Momo then gave Ruu to the captain commander who took her carefully. "Yamamoto-soutaicho, we can visit her right?"

Hesitating, the captain commander just nodded his head. "Of course you can Hinamori-fukutaicho." With that said he turned around and brought Ruu to the next room.

"We'll see again Ruu!"

And they left.

Inside the room were two shinigamis, one man and one woman, waiting for Yamamoto to come in. "Yamamoto-soutaicho." They both chorused.

"Mama! Papa!"

"Ruu!" The woman exclaimed. "Mama missed you sooo much!"

Yamamoto gave them the baby, Ruu immediately hugged her real parents.

"Papa missed you so much too, Ruu." The man said, stroking Ruu's hair. "So how's your week with your babysitters Ruu?"

Ruu smiled, "Nyam nyam!" Both man and woman chuckled.

"Ruu really enjoyed her week with everyone's old selves" Her mother said.

"We knew in the first place that Ruu will be safe and happy being here. I'm happy that it was us who found her in the forest."

"Yeah, me too."

The parents looked lovingly at their baby, who fell asleep on their laps.

"Yamamoto-soutaicho, we must get going now, we don't have much time left. Thank you so much for taking care of Ruu."

The captain commander nodded his head. "Yes. Don't worry."

They stepped on a funny looking portal and disappeared.

**(AN: okay, this must be the end of the chapter, but since I was late updating the story, I would continue on. ;))**

Back at the 10th division, Momo and Toushiro silently sat at the couch, obviously sad. Momo was fighting back her tears all the time, she didn't know why she felt like crying, it's just that she felt that may not see Ruu once again considering that they meet her parents. Toushiro felt the same way too.

"Momo.."

"Shiro-chan, do you.. Do you think we'll be able to see Ruu again? I mean.. I felt like she's from another world or something, and that her parents are aliens and now they flew away to their far far planet.. I'll missed her so much.." With that said Momo started to cry.

"Momo, no.. of course we can see Ruu again, maybe not soon but I believe that Ruu will come back here with us. Please Momo don't cry." Toushiro hugged her so tight and ran his hands on her back trying to comfort her.

"But.. Her parents.. I.."

"I don't understand too, but we can't do anything about it can we? Maybe there is a good reason for that. Momo I hate to see you cry, okay? I don't want to see my bedwetter Momo crying like that again." He smiled and took hold of Momo's chin to lift it so that she is looking at him.

"Shiro-chan.." She blushed when he stroked her cheeks to wipe her tears away.

"Momo.. I-I love you so much.." He lightly kissed her lips and smiled at her. "Do you.. Do you oveme Momo?"

Momo hugged him, crying. She buried her face onto his chest. "I love you too Shiro-chan!" her voice was muffled but Toushiro heard it completely and hugged her even tighter. Then they looked at each other's eyes for a moment before dropping them close and sharing a passionate kiss.

_CHAPTER END_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: There! At last chapter 8 down! For the earlier reviews thank you soo much! Pls review again okay! And oh, sorry I was late updating this chapter I was still busy with my reports and school activities. **

**Thanks again guys and see you next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It was almost two years after the 'We-found-a-baby-in-the-forest' incident, and of course two years after both Toushiro and Momo were together. The whole Soul Society learned their relationship the day after their confession thanks to the gossip-loving vice captain Rangiku Matsumoto, they were even selected as the front cover of that month's Seireitei gossip magazine and newspapers. Now, they were both happy with their relationship and they just got married a week ago. They just arrived at Seireitei after their one week honeymoon. Rangiku was in the 10th division office waiting.

"Taicho! Momo-chan! Welcome back!" Rangiku squeled, hugging them to death.

"Matsumoto! We can't breathe! Let us go!" Toushiro yelled slapping Rangiku's arms away. Rangiku immediately let go as the couple inhaled to replace the lost oxygen.

"Sorry about that taicho." Rangiku apologized, "I'm just soo excited seeing you two! So would you two tell me what happened in your honeymoon, huh?"

The two immediately blushed and Toushiro just turned his head away from his teasing vice captain. Momo covered her cheeks in embarrassment, "Mou Rangiku-san! We can't tell you of course!"

"What? You shouldn't worry about me! I'm older than you two! It just happened that you got married first before I do."

Momo blushed even darker. "Ano.. It's not that.. We knew that you'll spread the news to everyone."

"Yeah, see what happened two years ago? Almost everyone would bug us just to get some details about our relationship! And that's completely your fault Masumoto!" Toushiro explained.

"Aw, Taicho, it won't happen again! I promise!" Rangiku said.

"Shut up!"

Just then Isane came running in the office. "Hitsugaya-taicho , Hinamori-fukutaicho! It's confirmed! Congratulations!"

All heads turned towards the 4th division lieutenant. "Kotetsu-fukutaicho."

"Hinamori-fukutaicho, congratulations. You'll be having a baby girl! Unohana-taicho confirmed that you were pregnant!"

Rangiku's eyes widened and immediately her lips formed into a wide grin. "So that's what happened!" She yelled and quickly ran out.

"MATSUMOTO! GET BACK HERE!" Toushiro shouted.

Isane covered her mouth, "Ooops.."

Momo just smiled and hugged Toushiro before he can run to chase Rangiku. "Now, now Shiro-chan, we can't do anything now, can we? We should be happy that we had our baby now."

Toushiro shrugged and returned the hug. He kissed Momo on the lips, "Hn, okay. Maybe I should just prepare the stack of paperwork I'll make Matsumoto finish before tomorrow morning."

"So Hitsugaya-taicho, Hinamor-fukutaicho, do you have a name for your baby yet?" Isane suddenly asked.

The two just looked lovingly at each other before smiling and answering Isane's question, "It's Ruu Hitsugaya."

_CHAPTER END_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: First of all, I will inform you guys that the next chapter is the final one! So pls stay tuned! And for the reviews thanks again! I will do my best to finish it and post it as soon as possible!**

**Pls review and see you in the last chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**This is the final chapter.**

Few years past again in the story. This time Momo just gave birth to their cute little daughter Ruu Hitsugaya. She has black hair with white streaks at the end, teal eyes and cute face. She was one year old going to two in the next month. Everyone was so happy especially Ruu actually _came back_ to them. Now they knew that Ruu really was Toushiro and Momo's child.

It was a busy day for the shinigamis. A lot of paperwork and training, missions and the like. Today, Rangiku decided that she would take Ruu for a stroll and buy some ice cream for the baby.

"Taicho! I'll just take Ruu to the park okay? I think she's getting bored watching you and Momo doing a lot of paperwork again. See you!"

"Rangiku-san be careful!" Momo called, "Don't let her wander on her own!"

"Yeah I will!"

"And if you don't seven stacks of paperwork awaits you!" Toushiro said.

"That's mean Taicho!"

"Nya Mama! Papa!" Ruu two were gone.

Meanwhile at the 12th division, Mayuri Kurotschi was busy assembling his latest experiment outside his laboratory, as it was too large.

"Mayuri-sama, the systems are ready." Nemu said.

"Good! Now, if anyone would volunteer trying this machine then.." He saw Rangiku and Ruu walking towards them.

"Kurotsuchi-taicho! What was that?" Rangiku asked.

"It's the latest innovation of the 12th division, a TIME MACHINE!" Mayuri boasted. "See, if I just press this button and state the time I wanted to get back to, then this machine will transport you to that timeline instantly! Let's say you wanted to go back hmm, four years ago.." Mayuri clicked on some buttons.

Unknown to them except for Nemu, Ruu was crawling along the funny portal of the time machine and sat right there. She begin giggling in amusement when the portal started to shine, reveeling colors of the rainbow.

Rangiku was still busy listening to Mayuri at that time, "And now, we can press.. THIS!"

POOF!

The whole portal lightened, then disappeared along with Ruu. Right after that, the machine exploded.

"Ooops.. The system crushed!"

"AAAAAAHHHHH! RUUU!" Rangiku shouted, "KUROTSUCHI-TAICHO! FIX IT NOW! FIX IT!"

"What? Of course I can't fix it right away! I need.. One week to repair this machine!"

"Taicho will kill me.." Rangiku muttered, scared for her own life.

"MATSUMOTO."

Rangiku turned and saw Toushiro and Momo glaring at her from behind. Her sweat dropped.

"I knew this would happen!" Toushiro growled. "So now I would have to punish you! Finish the ten stacks of paperwork in the office or else no sake for a year!"

"Taicho! Momo! I'm sorry! I didn't notice you know! Please!"

Momo just looked at her, "Sorry, Rangiku-san but I can't help you.."

"Shouldn't you worry about your baby Taicho instead of punishing me like this? Ruu was transported to another time!" Rangiku tried to escape her punishment.

"No." Toushiro and Momo looked at each other, smiled and faced Raniku again.

"We know that Ruu will be happy and safe staying to where she was now." Momo answered.

"Huh? How did you know?"

"Because it was me and Shiro-cahn who's taking care of her after all."

_THE END_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: At last! Fanfic finished! I hope you guys liked the ending. ;)**

**Thank you for all the reviews and comments and please support my 2****nd**** fanfic too, dedicated to the HITSUHINA love team again, entitled "THE SEIREITEI PAGEANT" to be published soon! thanks!**


End file.
